Question: A yellow pair of boots costs $$15$, and a brown pair of shoes costs $$5$. The yellow pair of boots costs how many times as much as the brown pair of shoes costs?
The cost of the yellow pair of boots is a multiple of the cost of the brown pair of shoes, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$15 \div $5$ $$15 \div $5 = 3$ The yellow pair of boots costs $3$ times as much as the brown pair of shoes costs.